Una llamada
by rho-09
Summary: Frida sale de paseo con sus padres mientras que Manny se queda solo en la Ciudad Milagro. One shot


Hola, esta vez quise escribir un one shot de El Tigre el cual lo traté de escribir lo más corto que pude para que no fueran de dos capítulos, es angst.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Una llamada

Era una noche muy tranquila en la Ciudad Milagro, los crímenes parecían que habían desaparecido por unas horas, en pocas palabras, se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz.

Mientras tanto en el edificio "Casa del macho", Manny Rivera observaba por su ventana el volcán de la ciudad, pero el niño parecía aburrido y un poco angustiado y es que desde hace varias semanas que no ve a su mejor amiga quien fue a un paseo familiar. Al principio pensó que la volvería a ver dentro de pocos días lo cual no tenía porque preocuparse, pero pasaron algunas semanas y todavía nada.

En fin, poco después su padre lo llamó a cenar, a lo que Manny abandonó su habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina, el cual fue el último en llegar allí pues su padre y su abuelo ya se encontraban cenando. Después el niño tomó asiento, en frente de él estaba la cena servida, pero sólo juega un poco con la cuchara, sin demostrar apetito. Poco después, su padre y su abuelo se dan cuenta de la actitud extraña de Manny.

-Ah, mijo, ¿sucede algo?-le preguntó Rodolfo

-¿Qué?-respondió Manny, levantando su cabeza-, ah, nada.

-¿Es por la comida?.

-No, no es eso, es que hace poco tiempo que ya no veo a Frida-les contestó un poco angustiado -, ya han pasado muchos días y…

-¿Manny, la extrañas?-lo interrumpió su padre

-Bueno… eh… yo… es que… tal vez le pudo pasar algo.

-Por favor, Manny, sólo fue de paseo con sus padres como tú nos dijiste-le dijo su abuelo

-Sí, pero ya han pasado unas semanas y no he sabido de ella.

-¿Has intentado comunicarte?.

-Sí, pero su celular no contesta y tampoco ella ha tratado de comunicarse.

-Vaya, esto sí es extraño-se dijo Rodolfo

-Ten paciencia, Manny, estoy seguro que algún día otra vez verás a Frida-intentó su abuelo reanimarlo

-Eso espero, no quiero que le pase nada y la verdad no tengo idea porqué me preocupo-respondió Manny para finalmente levantarse de su asiento y prepararse para dormir mientras que Rodolfo y Granpapi sólo se miran un poco extrañados.

Así pues, luego de unos minutos, Manny entró a su habitación con su pijama listo para dormir, se acercó para apagar finalmente la luz de su habitación cuando de pronto un sonido logra captar su atención a lo cual corrió para contestar su celular. El niño se llena de alegría al escuchar aquella voz y no duda rápidamente en responder.

-Hola, Manny-era Frida

-¡Frida!-exclamó Manny de alegría-, qué bueno que eres tú, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-¿Qué me había pasado algo?-se preguntó Frida

-Sí, es que pensé que vendrías dentro de pocos días, pero como no llegabas creí que tal vez te pasó algo.

-¿Acaso me extrañaste?-le preguntó, a lo que Manny evita sonrojarse y se ríe un poco inocentemente

-Jeje, bueno, es que quería de nuevo platicar contigo y también… -Manny traga un poco de saliva y habla un poco nervioso- necesito hablarte de algo muy importante.

-Yo también quiero platicarte -le habló Frida, alegre-, nunca pensé que diría que el aburrido paseo familiar estuvo increíble, pero quizá podamos platicar mejor mañana.

-Está bien, mañana-respondió Manny-, qué tal mañana en el parque.

-Muy bien, te veré mañana, Manny-se despide Frida al igual que Manny

Finalizada la llamada, el niño apaga su celular y el foco de su habitación, después finalmente se duerme.

Así llegó aquel día esperado y esta vez Manny se despertó muy contento, pensando en todo momento que estaría de nuevo con su mejor amiga. Después salió de su habitación con la ropa que siempre usa y también con su cinturón místico en dirección hacia la puerta de salida, descendió por las escaleras del edificio y finalmente se encaminó hacia el parque de la ciudad.

Mientras que caminaba, a su alrededor había caos y desorden como robos a bancos o joyerías, pero Manny no se detuvo en ningún momento y continuó caminando hacia el parque sin preocupación. Luego pensó en utilizar su cinturón místico para llegar más rápido al parque, pero finalmente decidió no apresurarse y siguió caminando, después de todo parecía uno de esos días extraños y perfectos en los que nada malo ocurriría.

En fin, después de varios minutos, Manny por fin se aproximaba a su destino, pero mientras se acercaba no se daba cuenta que a su alrededor se formaban varios grupos de personas hasta que el niño se topó con un gran círculo de personas que rodeaban el parque central de la ciudad. Manny no tenía idea de qué era lo que ocurría en ese instante, intentó preguntar qué pasaba pero ningún adulto parecía hacerle caso, así que el niño decidió averiguar de qué se trataba y se acercó como pudo pasando entre la multitud. Cuando llegó a la entrada del parque, había varios de policías y bomberos asegurando el área, Manny intentó entrar al parque cuando de pronto un policía le salió al encuentro para evitar que entrara.

-Alto niño, no puedes pasar-le dijo

-Qué fue lo que ocurrió-preguntó

-Lo siento, pero será mejor que no te acerques.

-Pero...

Sin embargo el policía se retira, no obstante Manny aún decide averiguar qué pasa y fácilmente entra al parque sin ver visto donde, pocos metros más adelante, se encuentra inesperadamente con el jefe de la policía, el sargento Suárez, pero esta vez su mirada parecía de tristeza y preocupación, lo cual hizo pensar a Manny que en verdad había pasado algo muy grave, pero sobre todo pensó en Frida.

-Sr. Suárez, qué ocurrió aquí-le preguntó

-No pensé que estuvieras aquí Rivera-le dijo un poco asombrado-, una gran explosión ocurrió esta mañana en el parque-explicó

-¿Una explosión?-se preguntó-, pero, ¿y Frida?, ¿dónde se encuentra?, ¿ella está bien?-pero el Sr. Suárez se aleja lentamente caminando, no antes sin decirle acerca de Frida

-Frida esta en el hospital de la ciudad, estoy seguro que ella se encuentra muy bien-dicho esto se alejó

Ahora Manny comprendía la situación, luego volteó y miró que ahí se encontraba un gran pozo en medio del parque, originado probablemente por la explosión, se acercó a él y lentamente descendió, caminó sólo unos pasos hasta que de pronto sintió que había pisado algo, miró lo que había pisado, tratándose de los goggles de Frida que estaban completamente destruidos a lo que Manny los recogió de inmediato y los miró por unos segundos, sus ojos se humedecieron y lentamente algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, expresando aquella gran tristeza.

-Porqué pasó esto-pensaba y se preguntaba Manny-¿porqué a ti, Frida?, ¿porqué tuvo que ser en este día?.

Varios minutos el niño se quedó completamente inmóvil y con una profunda tristeza, contemplando los goggles destruidos de su amiga. Más tarde, se limpió sus ojos y decidió dirigirse a dónde ahora Frida se encontraba, así que hizo girar la hebilla de su cinturón, transformándose en El Tigre, y rápidamente se dirigió al hospital de la ciudad, esperando encontrarla bien y a salvo.

Luego de unos segundos, Manny llegó a su destino, entró al hospital, caminó por unos pasillos, llegando a una gran sala donde había varías personas con sus pacientes, la sala de espera, después de pronto miró que ahí se encontraba también la familia Suárez, muy tristes por lo que le había pasado a Frida, ahí estaban sus hermanas y su madre, la Sra. Suárez, quien ve de pronto a Manny y lo saluda.

-Hola, Manny-lo saludó la Sra. Suárez

-Sra. Suárez, ¿qué le ocurrió a Frida?-preguntó Manny, angustiado-,¿ella esta bien?.

-Rápidamente supimos de la explosión en el parque-explicó la Sra. Suárez muy preocupada-, los doctores la atendieron de inmediato, pero aún no me han dicho nada acerca de cómo se encuentra mi pequeña Frida.

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro que ella se encuentra bien- le dijo Manny, tratando de tranquilizarla-, además creo que ya son horas de visita y los doctores nos informarán acerca de Frida.

-Eso espero, pero ningún doctor me ha dicho nada y quizá no haya horario de visitas este día si no hasta mañana-le dijo muy preocupada

-¿Qué?, ¿no podré ver a Frida si no hasta mañana?, esto no puede ser-se dijo Manny

Así que el niño decide por sí mismo buscar a su mejor amiga. Asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, buscó por todos los pasillos, sin embargo su búsqueda terminó muy pronto pues rápidamente un empleado del hospital lo descubrió y lo echó por la parte trasera del edificio donde se localizaban unos botes de basura, así finalmente Manny comprendió que era necesario la espera, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba más quería saber cómo se encontraba Frida, así que el niño decide buscarla en la noche.

Así pues, convertido en El Tigre, Manny empezó a buscarla habitación por habitación, mirando a través de cada ventana, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin Manny encontró a Frida quien parecía estar dormida. Luego el niño, sin hacer ruido, abrió la ventana para entrar en la habitación.

-¿Frida?-dijo Manny en voz baja, mirando muy preocupado a su mejor amiga quien lentamente abre sus ojos, viendo ahora a Manny

-¿Manny?-dice Frida débilmente, a lo que el niño se acerca a un lado de ella

-¿Frida qué te pasó?, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó angustiado

-Estoy bien, Manny, no tienes de que preocuparte-le sonrío dulcemente

-¿Pero estás segura que te encuentras bien?, ¿y esa venda en tu cabeza?-le continuó preguntando

-Ah, sólo es una "pequeña" herida-contestó

-Si tan sólo hubiera llegado un poco más temprano, a lo mejor nada de esto te hubiera ocurrido.

-No, Manny, no te sientas culpable, fue un simple accidente-explicó

-Bueno, esta bien-le dijo Manny-. Me alegra saber que no te haya pasado otra cosa más grave, Frida, y creo que es mejor que sigas descansando para que te recuperes-le sonrió antes de disponerse a irse, pero de pronto ella lo toma de la mano

-No, Manny-le dijo Frida-, quédate, además dijiste que querías decirme algo muy importante.

-Bueno... yo...-dijo Manny, nerviosamente y un poco sonrojado-está bien, me quedaré, pero antes hablemos acerca de tu paseo familiar-Frida le sonríe mientras que Manny arrima una pequeña silla para sentarse

Así los dos niños comenzaron a charlar toda la noche, Frida se olvidó de descansar y le platicó a Manny de todas las cosas que había hecho en el paseo familiar mientras que él otra vez estaba contento de estar con su mejor amiga.

-Y así fue el paseo-le decía Frida

-Vaya, me alegra que te hayas divertido, Frida-le habló Manny

-Sí, fue genial, pero ojalá ya salga pronto de aquí-se dijo Frida, cuando de pronto tose un poco-, extraño mi casa, mi familia,... ¡mis goggles!-fue cuando Manny se acordó que él los tenía, así que se los entregó de nuevo a Frida-. No puedo creer que quedaran destruidos.

-Lamento lo de tus goggles, Frida, pero no te preocupes, yo los repararé.

-Gracias, Manny-le sonrío Frida-, pero estaba mejor pensando en regalártelos-los goggles se los entrega a Manny

-Pero, Frida, te pertenecen a ti.

-Lo sé, no lo tomes a mal pero prefiero que tú los conserves siempre-el niño no sabía a qué se refería ella, pero él finalmente acepta

-Bueno, está bien-contestó Manny

Frida le sonríe dulcemente mientras que después cierra sus ojos por unos segundos, sintiendo una terrible agonía por todo su cuerpo, comenzando repentinamente a debilitarse más y más, después otra vez abre lentamente sus ojos.

-Espero salir pronto de aquí-se decía Frida-, me siento terrible.

-No te preocupes, Frida-intentó su amigo animarla en todo momento-, estoy seguro que en pocos días saldrás de aquí y estarás como nueva, iremos otra vez a los videojuegos, a la heladería,...

-Eso espero, Manny-le habló-, aunque he escuchado que es muy probable que jamás salga de aquí, qué pasará si ya no nos volvemos a ver-preguntó

-¿Qué?, ¿pero de qué hablas?, estarás bien, Frida, créeme, yo...

-Por cierto-interrumpió-, qué era lo que querías decirme que era muy importante-recordó

-Ah... –Manny no sabía qué decir y se puso muy nervioso, pero finalmente decidió hablar pues quizá ya no habría otra oportunidad de decírselo-bueno... sí... quería decirte, Frida, que yo...-se sonroja, luego la toma de la mano- no quería decírtelo en este momento, pero yo... te amo, Frida.

Fue cuando ella también se sonrojó, sonriendo débilmente, eran esas tres palabras que quería escuchar de su mejor amigo quien lentamente se acercó hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso, luego ella le sonrío y finalmente cerró sus ojos, Manny intentó hablarle, pero se dio cuenta que ya no le respondía, rápidamente intentó que reaccionara, pero fue inútil, lo que ya sabía qué era lo que significaba y sus ojos no tardaron pronto en humedecerse, lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras recostaba su cabeza en la orilla de la cama. Así la noche de pronto desapareció, las estrellas comenzaron a perder su brillo y un nuevo amanecer empezó.

Fin

--

Hola de nuevo jeje, aquí termina este one shot, disculpen por el final que tal vez no era el que esperaban pero en realidad era una historia trágica, disculpen, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos, se cuidan!.


End file.
